The present invention relates to a cable reel. More specifically, but without limitation, the present invention relates to a cable reel suited for one hundred pound fiber optic cable.
Currently the United States military stores fifteen hundred meter, one hundred pound fiber optic cable on a reel that has a center made of four rods. The cable is wound around the four rods, which bends the cable at about 90 degrees, causing signal loss and permanent deformation to the cable. In order to deploy the cable, a rod must be placed in the center hub of the spool and held at each end by two people while a third person unrolls or rewinds the cable. This utilizes valuable manpower and time, especially in a military environment. Often the spool is rolled on the ground to deploy the fiber cable, which damages the fragile cable due to spool hub and rim diameter differential.
Thus, there is a need in the art to provide a spool without the limitations inherent in present methods.